toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Toons - Invasion of the Robo-Toons
A Fanfiction by Jellyroll Zillerwig. The Story So Far.... A portal appeared in the Super Toons base, and the Gang stepped in it. They appeared in the future, where Toontown was in ruins, as they had not been in Toontown for centuries. It had been taken over by the Evil Bugsan-2, leading an army of Cogs. They find a toon called Yippie Crinklepretzel, and they hide in Toon Headquarters - Now Cog Headquarters - and find a million cogs underground! A bomb goes off and the secret hiding place was in ruins, while that Yippie wasn't the real Yippie.... he turns into a creature, and kills the Gang! Jelly goes flying into a teleporter, and disappears. Time was ending, as the creatures hunted for Jelly. He finds the REAL Yippie, and they hide in Bossbot HQ. But in the REAL world, they find out Jelly is in a dream that could last forever! Bonkers goes into Jellys dream, and wakes him up. They find a ransom note from Freckleslam, saying Bonkers should go and assassinate the Leaf leader, on his leaf toon, Mr leaf. Bonkers finds the Tolans, and they want to save Toontown, so they can live aswell. Freckleslam finds them, and takes him to his secret labratory, where Bonkers and the Tolans find Freckles' new project, an evil bunch of Half Toon half Robots, the Robo-Toons..... Chapter 1: The Beginning Dark times for Toontown, as Freckleslam rised. It was hackers vs Cogs, and he was on both sides. If they find out this, they would probably team up to destroy him. So there was Freckleslam with his new designs. They were Half-Toon, Half-Robot - Toons turned into creatures. A door slid open to reveal large, red eyes staring at Bonkers and the Tolans. 1, 2, 3 ,4... so many came out. There was a clunking sound every time a leg moved. They were a darkish colour, hard to tell what it was. They had large fists and feet; with a gun on one wrist. This was evil, what Freckles had done. "I have made almost a million for each side," Freckles explained. "So when they clash, Toontown gets big boom boom!!" "What did you do with Jelly?!" Bonkers shouted. "Oh nothing.... Well, yes something, just you will never know. ROBO-TOONS - DESTROY THEM!" "Destroy.." croaked a Robo-Toon in a mean, metallic voice. The Robo-Toon loomed over Bonkers, as it was double his size. An arm reached out to grab Bonkers, but he dived to a side, and hit a shelf. He hid under the shelf as potions fell from the shelf. The glass of the test tubes smashed and wet slimy liquid spilled on the floor. A Robo-Toon went to grab Bonkers, but ended up slipping in the mess. An arm of a Robo-Toon came up, and shot a laser from the gun on its wrist. Bonkers dived to a side, as the shelf blew up in flames. The Tolans had an attack. Water spurted out from their hands, and it hit the Robo-Toons. They all collapsed to the ground, as Bonkers and the Tolans ran. Jelly woke up. He was in a room. There was no source of light, though he could see. He was tied to a chair, but he had a way to get out. The rope fell on the ground. He noticed a door. He went over. It was locked. BAM!!!! '''What was that? Jelly thought. He made a charge at the door and it banged open. But something was wrong. Maybe it was that the whole town was frozen. Toons were frozen on the spot. Jelly took out a remote control and pressed a button, and his shorts turned into trousers and his shirt turned into a Jumper. "Its freezing!" he said out loud. He took a step forward. He slipped and went flying, hit the Frozen Toon Hall and fell unconscious. "WHere now?" The leader asked. "TTC!" Bonkers replied. They teleported to Toontown Central to find it frozen. "What happened..." "WE happened!" A voice of a Robo-Toon said. Bonkers turned around to find an ''army of Robo-Toons! ''"Oh - Hello," Bonkers said. "Destroy!!" it said. It advanced to the Tolans and Bonkers, as they backed away. But as they backed away, they hit something metal. It was another Robo-Toon! The armypicked them up, and carried them away. Bonkers woke up. "Where am I?" He asked. "You are here," a voice said, "TO BE DESTROYED!!" Chapter 2: Death "I'm here too," A voice said. It was Jelly! "Were here," Some more voices said. "Is that you guys?" Bonkers asked, and a light came on. It was the whole gang, in a big cage. "Who is that-- JELLYROLL?!?!?" Bonkers shouted, as he noticed who the voice was from. "What are you doing?" "I am against Freckleslam," he started, "So I will drop the cage in the lava, with you and Jelly in it, and keep the rest of the gang. I will then control Super Toons, and defeat Freckleslam! And what's better, if any of them choose to disobey my orders, they will DIE! Now, Suga will be my gf, or SHE will die......" Something was lurking in the shadows. It crept past Talk in your Sleep Voice Training, and into the playground of DDL. It opened it's propellor and flew out to Toontown Central. Soon enough it arrived behind The Toon Hall. It's fist shot straight into the wall, and it entered the Toon Hall. It picked up a large book, and then opened it's propellor, and made it's way back to it's base. Flippy came back to the Toon Hall, which had large dents in it, and walked over to his desk. "Where is it..... THE BOOK OF LIFE! ITS GONE! ITS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed. He picked up his Walkie Talkie and said: "Bonkers, I need you." Back where Bonkers was, he replied "This isn't a good time!" "What is that?" Jellyroll asked. "Um.. nothing," Bonkers said, and threw the Walkie Talkie at Jellyroll! He got hit on the face, tripped up, and fell out of the cage and into the lava! Bonkers and Jelly ran out of the cage to free the rest of the gang. "Hello? HELLO?" Flippy said into the Walkie Talkie. "Uh oh, they must be in trouble! I must help them!" He set off through the hole in the ground. "State you ident," a voice said. Flippy stopped, put his hands in the air, and said: "Flippy," he didn't even bother to look at the person who's voice it was coming from, because he knew it was a Robo-Toon. "FLIPPY WILL BE DESTROYED!!!!!!!!!" "Yeah right!" Flippy said, and took out a pistol, and sprayed water all over the Robo-Toon. It collapsed to the ground, as Flippy ran off. He suddenly bumped into a toon, wearing a large cloak and hood. It pulled the hood down, to show Freckleslam! He hit Flippy over the head and he fell asleep. Meanwhile, the gang were hiding behind the 'Hollywood' letters TOONTOWN on the hill, watching it all. All of a sudden, Flippy and Freckles disappeared. "We have to get to the Gag Shop," Jelly said. "Your right," Bonkers said, "we need gags. Ok, here's the plan." Bonkers whispered something and they were ready. "YOO-HOO! COME AND GET ME!" Jelly shouted. "DEESTROY!" all of the Robo-Toons croaked. Jelly ran and hid behind some rubble. Meanwhile, Bonkers and the rest of the gang went over to the Gag Shop. When they went inside, they found Clerk Clark and Clerk Clara locked in a cell. Next to them was Igor the horse, guarding them. Bonkers sneaked past Igor, took the key, and tried to unlock the cell. But Igor hadn't been asleep, he was pretending! He disappeared, and a voice said: "Over here!" The gang turned round to find him behind them. "Watch this!" he said, and sent out the hopeless attack! Flippy woke up. A portal started to open. Flippy was tied to a chair, with red tape all around him. Freckles was behind him. He picked the chair up, and ''threw ''it into the portal! '''SWOOSH! BANG! POW! '''Gurgled the portal. All of a sudden he was back in Toontown. "Ah, hello," a russian accented voice said. Flippy turned round, as a Cog loomed over him! "Duck!!!!" Bonkers shouted. Everyone did, and missed the attack. Jelly tackled Igor to the ground, took out the Safe gag, and locked Igor in. "That's better!" Jelly said. "I know where i'll put it!" Jelly decided, and put rope around it, and dropped it onto the mini-roof of Goofy's Gag Shop. "OK, get 50 of every gag," Bonkers said. "You shall not do that," Flippy said, in a voice as if he was in a trance. And he was. He raised his hand, and all of the gang slowly colapsed to the ground...﻿ Chapter 3: Whatever happened to Super Toons? Bonkers and Jelly woke up. They were in a bush, in TTC. They got up, and looked over to TT Square (TT Square is nextto the Toon Hall, the HQ, etc.). ''Jellyroll ''was there! "You will never win," he told Freckleslam, and zapped him to nothingness! The crowd all cheered for Jellyroll! Bonkers woke up. It was all a dream. "Welcome to my new empire," A russian accented voice said. "Empire?" Bonkers asked. "Yes," it said. "This is my victory. Toontown will be crushed, and we will get in our spaceship and find a new planet to habitate." "Who are you?" Bonkers asked. "I am.... here," the voice said. A cog came from behind the shadows. It was no ordinary Cog, but the Mega-Cog! "Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm" it said. It took out a microphone, and said: "Final call for Cog boarding. I repeat; final clal of Cog boarding." "What does that mean?""You will find out very, VERY, soon......" Jelly woke up. He was on a pile of rocks. He tried to get up but resulted in falling down the pile of rocks. And then he was on gravel. It was Sellbot HQ. He saw there were no Cogs. He went over to the Sellbot Towers, went inside, and found Yippie and Duckle! "Follow me," Jelly said. They went into the elvator to meet the VP. The only thing was, the VP wasn;t there. There were no Cogs. "What has happened?" Jelly wondered. "I have," a Russian accent said. Bonkers and Flippy appeared from behind the Cog. "Join us," they chanted. "RUN FOR IT!" Duckle yelled, but then noticed that Yippie and Jelly had already gone. "No matter," the Mega-cog said. "They will die, when the Radioactive bomb is released......." "Phew I think we lost 'em," duckle said. "What happened to Bonkers?" Jelly wondered. "I dont know," Duckle replied. "But whatever it is, it's bad." Meanwhile, back at the Mega-cog, Bonkers and Flippy, a Robo-Toon. "State your ID," it croaked. "ID THIS!" The Mega-cog shouted as the Hopeless attack went out. "Your hopeless at this," laughed the Mega-cog as the Robo-Toon dropped to the ground. Suddenly, a circle of Robo-Toons entered around them. Then a loud bang happened. A Spaceship flew above the Mega-cog. Still hovering, giant legs slowly decreased down and landed with a big thud in the ground, with the ground flying everywhere. A light shone on the Mega-cog, and he slowly levitated to the ship. He raised his hand as he went up, and gave Bonkers and Flippy thereselves back. "What Happened?" Bonkers asked. "That happened," Flippy answered, looking at the space ship. To giant guns came out of the sides of the ship and zapped the Robo-Toons, as the ship flew away. Bonkers and Flippy were left staring at the defeated Robo-Toons inside Sellbot Towers. They went back into the yard, and found Jelly, Yippie and Duckle in the hole in the middle of the yard. "Hi guys!" Bonkers said. Jelly, Yipie and Duckle were cowering in fear. "Stay back! Don't hurt us!" Jelly said. "It's fine.... we won't hurt you." They all noticed that Bonkers and Flippy were normal. Suddenly, flashes of light bust out as the Gang fell unconscious. Deputy Banjo Toppenslam sighed as he knocked yet again on Bonkers door, even though he knew Bonkers wasn't in. "Oh well," Banjo said. "I guess he's left me." he sighed again and slumped off back to his house. He went inside it, to find a PARTY! It was a million clones of Freckles! The music stopped and they all stared at him. "OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Banjo yelled. They all suddenly disappeared. GRR!!!!!!! thought Banjo. "IM GONA FIND BONKERS, EVEN IF IT TAKES A YEAR!" The gang woke up on a conveyor belt. They were all starpped down, with the real Freckleslam operating the controls. In front of them was a blazing fire. They were all wearing some sort of metal on them. "What are you doing?" Bonkers asked. "The metal you are wearing is highly magnetic and highly flammable. It will instantly connect to that big magnet, and drag you into the fire where you will BURN to your death!" The magent connected on to Bonkers, then Jelly, then Yiipie, and then Duckle, as it slowly dragged them into the fire... Bonkers tried pulling himself off, but he was stuck. Freckles cackledas the fire got closer to Bonkers. It almost touched him and..... "AHH!!!!" Bonkers screamed as he woke up in his bed. "Bonkers.... whats wrong?" Yippie asked. It was all a dream! Right from the start! "I..... I can't remember..... I cannot remember any of the dream at all....." Bonkers said. He got up, and helped himself to some breakfast. He was starving after that adventure! '''RING RING! RING RING! Bonkers answered the phone. "Hello, Bonkers here." he said. "Bonkers! You have to get to Toontown Central in my office! Please it's a matter of.. .um... life and death!" The voice of Flippy said. "On my way Flippy!" 'THE END' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by JellyrollZillerwig Category:Super Toon Fanfictions